Elk Grove
Elk Grove, Michigan is the hometown of Ash Williams and Cheryl Williams. It first appeared in Ash vs Evil Dead Season Two. In Ash vs Evil Dead Season Two Ash Williams is called back to his hometown after partying in Jacksonville, Florida. Ash, Kelly Maxwell, and Pablo Simon Bolivar returns to Ash's Childhood Home were he and his sister were raised by his father Brock Williams. It is revealed that Ash had come back to the town after the events of the cabin incident but was forced to leave after the town began calling him "Ashy Slashy" for killing his friends, neither them or his father believed his story about the deadites and instead believe he is a deranged killer. Events in Elk Grove Once Ash and his team arrive in the town in search of Ruby Knowby, they first stop at Ash's house where he is reunited with his father, though their relationship is bitter. Ash goes to his room, but not before seeing his sister's room, where he is struck with memories of what happened to her. In his room, the group come with a plan to find Ruby. After finding Ruby and forming an alliance with her, she tells the group that they need to find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis before her traitorous Demon Spawn do, as they intend to raise Baal. Once Ash gets the book after a humiliating experience at the morgue, he arrives back in his room to find a dead Deadite. Ruby asks him for the book, but he tells her its safe in his Delta right before it is stolen. Ash makes a plan to get it back by creating a party with his old high school friend Chet Kaminski and serving a drink called "Pink Fuck", which contains a high concentration of Ketamine. The party becomes popular, but the group that stole the car don't show up because, unbeknownst to Ash, his car becomes possessed and had killed the majority of the thieves and their friends. Meanwhile, Ash challenges his father to a mechanical bull-riding contest on the bucking bronco machine which he loses quite soundly to his father, who not only managed to stay on the bull until the maximum level, but also grabbed one of the women out of the crowd onto to the bull as well. The third and final season takes place fully in Elk Grove, just like the previous season did. During the last episodes of the season all hell breaks loose, making Elk Grove a battleground between the millitary and the recently escaped Dark Ones and the deadites. It's not actually, but hinted that the town got destroyed by a nuke in order to prevent further deadite infestation. Locations * Elk Grove Hospital * Elk Grove Crematorium * Elk Grove High School * Elk Grove Police Station * Groovy Sounds * William's Family House * Brock Williams Hardware Store * Abandoned Asylum * Elk Grove Destruction Derby Notable Citizens Ash Williams Brock Williams † Cheryl Williams † Chet Kaminski † Linda Emery Thomas Emery † Lacey Emery † Candace Barr † Brandy Barr Notes * The former hometown of Ash and Cheryl was Dearborn, Michigan, as stated in the Evil Dead Video Games from the early 2000's, but was retconned to the fictional town of Elk Grove for Ash vs Evil Dead Season 2 and 3. Category:Locations Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Locations